What You Don't Know Can Hurt You
by sweetbubblegum
Summary: Ella likes Zach. Zach was adopted so doesn’t know his heritage. He is the lost heir of the strongest vampire clans.
1. What Am I?

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: **I have only read up to 'The Chosen' so don't know anything that follows. I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! Anyway, if anyone can tell me what Circle Twilight is, it would be great! I know what the other two is but this one's confusing. Thanks!

**Chapter One **

Zach pulled back his lips and then lowered his head. He lapped at the maroon blood on the neck of a pretty girl.

As he felt the body start to turn cold, he reluctantly left the warm blood. He wiped at his mouth ignoring how his blue jumped now had an ugly purple stain. He looked at the girl lying on the grass. With his sharp vision, he could see that her cut was starting to heal.

Zach left her and started to make his way back home. He hated what he did but he couldn't help himself. He had to have blood in his body. He would die without it.

He closed his eyes remembering the first time he realised he needed blood. He was three years old. Only three years old. He was having a tantrum and his mother, Holly Derek, had him in her arms trying to soothe him. Then he bit her. And drank. And drank. He nearly killed her but then his father, Kevin Derek, came in.

Zach had a shock and he stopped. Holly was sobbing and said that he bit her. Kevin looked bewildered.

From that day on, Zach waited silently at his room and waited till his parents were asleep. Then he would sneak out to the backyard and feed off at least three birds. He may had only been three but he was faster than any other humans.

His parents never suspected. When they found the dead birds, they said that there must be some stray cat around. They didn't know it was Zach.

They found dead birds for every day for almost six months. Holly and Kevin started feeling a bit sick, every time they picked up the birds to discard them.

Zach was four then and realised he didn't have to kill the birds. He then fed off four birds, leaving them enough blood to survive.

As he grew older, he fed off humans. He had many friends so when they were at his house, alone, he would take a drink.

But then he grew even older. Then he dated many girls but they were just supplies. Their blood were delicious.

But now he was single. So every night he would sneak out and have a drink. His parents never knew.

Zach looked up at the sky. It was eerie dark and you could hardly see the moon. It was just maybe after one. He was early.

He didn't need eight-eleven hours of sleep. He only needed about three. And he had already slept waiting for his parents to doze off too.

Zach growled at the bird that was whistling at him. There was a time when he would've grabbed it and sucked at its neck. But that was before he was an adult. He was now eighteen.

Zach silently went back to his house and made his way back to his room. He cringed when his window gave a squeak.

He then climbed through the window and sat on his bed. He took off his jumper and threw it on the floor. He had to wash the blood off before his parents saw.

Zach grimaced and ran a hand across his face. He wasn't normal. He knew that much. When he thought of humans, fangs would grow from his gums. Zach had a feeling that he could be a vampire…

But then if he was, wasn't his parents? How come they never told him anything? Maybe Zach was just a mutant.

…………...

Ella McPherson smoothed down her skirt and glanced at Zach's direction once again. He _still_ hadn't even looked at her direction.

_I'll change that_, Ella thought crossly. _I'll make him see_.

"Hey Zach," she murmured huskily trailing a finger down his bare arm. Electric spurt through her fingers and arm but that was normal. Zach could have that effect on _anyone_.

"Bella," he said tiredly.

"Ella!" she said crossly removing her finger. She hated it when he mistakes her name for something else. She liked the name Ella.

"Sorry," he muttered. He moved away and onto the other side of the counter.

Ella pouted. What was the point working with someone so gorgeous and he never knew you existed?

Ella fell in love with Zach as soon as she saw him first in high school. She was in Year Seven and he was in Year Eight. It had been _four_ years now and nothing had happened.

It was a miracle that he had the same part time job as she did. Sometimes she found it good and sometimes she found it frustrating. Like now.

"Zach," Ella whispered sliding next to him. Most the time she had _any_ guy she wanted so why was it so hard to get Zach? Ella smiled. She liked a challenge.

"Yeah?" he asked picking a towel and wiping the surface.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend?" she asked flirtatiously.

Zach _finall_y looked at her. She found his beautiful eyes almost unbearable to stand. She loved his eyes. It was sea green, with a bit of blue, like an aqua sort of colour. Around his pupils were silver. He was gorgeous.

"Where?" he asked frowning slightly. A frown even looked good on him.

Ella was starting to get angry again. She had _never_ asked out a guy, they had always asked her out. Now, for the first time, she did and he was questioning her.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you," Ella murmured pressing herself closer against him. She ignored the way her heart pumped.

"Is it a date?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

Ella felt herself blush but she regained control quickly.

She moved even closer and then raised her lips to his ear.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

She thought she felt Zach stiffen but it was so fast she wasn't sure.

Ella was really confused now. She had never been this forward with a guy and it was sort of scary. But Zach had to be worth it.

Zach pulled back and gave her a crooked smile. Ella felt her heart swell so much it hurt.

"Sure, I'll meet you here at four," he said.

Ella stopped her jaw from dropping. He actually said yes!

"See you then," Ella said coolly, fluffing her hair.

She got what she wanted so she didn't have to chase the puppy any more. She was back as the Ice Queen.

…………...

Zach finished his shift and walked back to his house.

He had a date with Bella. Ella, he quickly corrected himself.

Ella was beautiful, one of those girls that had every feature of her perfect. She had long, wavy blonde hair and large blue eyes. She was slim and had a perfect blemish-free face.

He had known for a while she had the hots for him. One of his friends had warned him in Year Eight. He barely paid attention to that tiny blonde.

But things change. As he looked at her today, she was blossoming into a very beautiful girl.

And if he went out with her, it meant that he didn't have to feed every night. Zach knew Ella was sorta obsessed with him and something told him she would be by his side every day.

Zach smiled. Maybe once in his life, something was perfect.


	2. Why do I feel different?

**Disclaimer: **I have only read up to 'The Chosen' so don't know anything that follows. I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! Anyway, if anyone can tell me what Circle Twilight is, it would be great! I know what the other two is but this one's confusing. Thanks!

**Query: **About the book 'The Chosen' does that mean Rashel will keep growing older and Quinn won't?

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 MerlinHalliwell 4 reviewin. ur a legend!xoxo

**Chapter Two Why do I feel…different?**

Ella smiled and added another touch of blush on her cheeks. She looked wonderful. There was no way that Zach could push her away now.

"Ella, honey, where are you going?" her mother's voice called from the living room.

"Out," Ella called back.

She looked down at her tight jeans. Maybe she should've wore a skirt instead. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hot pink boob tube was sort of dangerously low. Ella pulled it back up slightly. Her top would get any guy's attention right?

Ella walked downstairs and poked her head into the living room.

"I'm going out, k? Love you mum, love you dad," Ella said chirpily.

"We love you too," the both said in unison.

Ella winked and walked out her front door. It was time to meet her date.

…………#()#...

Zach's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Ella. She looked very beautiful.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Hi," Zach said back.

He suddenly felt awkward. Ella was looking up at him with great expecting eyes as if waiting for a kiss. He bent down and pecked her forehead.

He stepped back and saw the brilliant smile on her face.

"Where do you want to go?" Zach asked.

"Oh, wherever is fine by me. But I'm hoping for lunch. You haven't ate, have you?" she asked.

Zach shook his head. She had no idea.

"Okay," she grinned. "What do you want?"

_Your blood._

"Um…burgers?" he suggested.

"Uh huh," Ella nodded enthusiastically. "Do you want to go to McDonalds? It's deserted."

"Sure," Zach said. He followed her, hands shoved down his jeans.

They arrived and Zach ordered a Big Mac while she ordered a cheeseburger. Zach had no idea how that could be filling.

"So Zach…what are you into?" Ella asked. Zach noticed there was no tomato sauce smeared on her face.

"That's a wide subject, could you try eliminating some?" Zach answered with a question. For some eerie reason, his stomach felt tight. And it had _nothing_ to do with the food.

"Lets start with music, then. What kind of music do you like?" Ella asked taking a sip out of her orange juice.

"I like hardcore rock and r'n'b," Zach answered. He lived on music.

"Really?" Ella asked widening her pretty eyes. "Rock and r'n'b are total different ends of the scale. Rock is fast and makes you want to jump while r'n'b is slow and makes you relax."

"Mmm…" Zach said. He had never thought of it like that before. "What do you like?"

"Just music without any words. Then you can make it up yourself," Ella shrugged.

"That's…different," Zach said. It was different; a _good_ different. It made her unique.

"Do you play any sports?" she asked. "Because you sure have a toned body."

Zach felt himself blush. He hadn't blushed in front of a girl for ages and now this girl about a year younger could make him beetroot!

"I play soccer and basketball," Zach answered. "You?"

"I play badminton," Ella said. Zach didn't like badminton and he had no idea how Ella suited a sport like that.

"That's great," Zach said with a smile.

Ella winked at him and finished off her burger. Zach felt knots tighten inside of him. Now that they had finished lunch, what would they do?

"What time are you going home?" she asked.

Zach shrugged feeling a blush start on his cheeks. Was she suggesting something?

"Whenever you are," he replied.

"What if I want to make this day last forever?" she whispered leaning closer. She transfixed him with her deep blue eyes.

"Then so be it," he croaked.

She smiled and gave him another flirtatious wink. She got up taking her purse in her hand. Zach stood up too.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him in her angelic voice.

"Uh…I dunno," he said lamely. For some reason he was finding it hard to come up with sentences in front of her.

"Want to come back to my house?" she murmured.

Zach blinked. Did he _want_ to go to her house? It sounded more like an invitation to make out to him.

"Okay," he said licking his dry lips. He could always pull back if she made a move, right?

…………………………………

"Oh, this is the ribbon I got for the best-dressed teen," Ella said continuing to show him her awards she had in her room.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He looked uncomfortable. What could be the matter?

"Are you okay?" Ella asked softly taking a step closer. Mmm…he smelled delicious.

"Thirsty," he croaked.

"Oh," Ella said blinking. "What can I get you? Coke? Fanta?"

Zach shook his head roughly as if her words didn't matter. He took an uneven step towards her and grabbed her shoulders. Ella let out a surprised gasp and looked up at his eyes. He looked haunted. Ella knew she should be frightened but somewhere deep inside of her, she was loving this.

He took in another unsteady breath and slid his arms down her bare arms. _Fzzt!_ Ella gasped in shock again and couldn't help backing away.

She couldn't describe it. It felt like his hands were electricity and had fried her blood vessels. It was frightening but still very _good_. It was _excellent_.

Zach was looking down at his hands as if they had betrayed him. His tanned skin had someone seemed paler.

"Zach?" Ella whispered, her voice barely audible.

Zach looked up, his aqua eyes startled.

"I should go…" he said shakily.

"No, wait!" Ella called grabbing his arm. Big mistake. The electricity was even stronger this time. Zach wrenched his arm away angrily.

"This was a mistake, this shouldn't have ever happened," he hissed. "Don't come near me again."

"Why are you just leaving? Nothing went wrong!" Ella cried hysterically.

Zach paused as if he was going to say something but then shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you Ella," he said softly.

"So if we were an item you'd hurt me?" Ella demanded. She felt furious now. How could you hurt someone when you're dating them? You could only make them happy!

"More than you'd know," he growled and stormed downstairs.

Ella waited till she heard the front door slam before she let the tears run.

………………………………

Zach sat on his bed and stared at his hands. They looked normal but he knew they weren't. Something happened back then when he was with Ella. Something _bad_.

Zach closed his eyes and replayed the moment. He was thriving for blood, he reached for Ella's, when sparks erupted throughout him. Nothing of this had ever happened before. And it should never happen again.

Zach cringed when he recalled the look on Ella's face when he told her they should never see each other again. The pain on her face was nothing compared to the pain inside his body.

His eyes flickered to the photo next to his bed. It was of his parents. Why did they get to turn out normal? He was a blood-sucking creature.

Trying to even out his ragged breathing, Zach clenched his hands into fists. It was time to find out the answers.


	3. Is My Son Alive?

**Disclaimer: **I have only read up to 'The Chosen' so don't know anything that follows. I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! Anyway, if anyone can tell me what Circle Twilight is, it would be great! I know what the other two is but this one's confusing. Thanks! This chapter is all about Zach's biological parents. It's a little twisted. sorry!

**Query: **About the book 'The Chosen' does that mean Rashel will keep growing older and Quinn won't?

**Chapter Three: Is My Son Alive?**

Evangeline covered her face with a veil and quickly scurried down the hall. She couldn't be seen. She would be taken back. She would be killed. After her husband was wounded, the security had doubled.

Evangeline let out a gasp when strong hands pulled around her waist so she was pulled into a dark room.

"Eve…"

"Wayne?" she whispered.

"Oh, Eve…"

And then there were kisses. Hot, languid, desperate.

"No, stop…" Evangeline protested pulling away reluctantly.

"What is it, my dearest?" Wayne whispered his mouth close to her ear.

"Samuel," Evangeline said weakly.

Wayne took in a sharp intake and tightened his arms around her.

"He's going to die, remember? I had the honour of stabbing him," Wayne said uneasily.

Evangeline found no words to say.

"Why? Do you wish he was safe? Do you wish I didn't stab him?" Wayne hissed bitterly.

"No," Evangeline protested. "I…he….just…he was good to me. And my children."

"Your family and his family broke us apart! We're soulmates! I can't live without you," Wayne exclaimed, half shaking her.

"My family loathes humans…" Evangeline sighed.

"After he dies, fake your own death. Then we could run away together. Change our names! We'll live happily ever after!" Wayne said excitedly.

"What about Sky, Crystal and Ivy?" Evangeline asked. How could she leave her three beautiful girls?

"They can come too," Wayne promised.

"I've faced so many deaths. Carter and now Samuel…" Evangeline sobbed.

"Carter could be our son," Wayne pointed out.

"He isn't," Evangeline said flatly. "You never saw my first baby. He had aqua eyes like his father. The kind where there is silver around the pupil."

"Do you love Samuel or me?" Wayne demanded. "Samuel seems to be the one you can only talk about!"

"Of course I love Samuel!" Evangeline hissed. "He gave me everything I wanted. He was my best friend. He's going to die Wayne, I'll never be able to talk to him again. Can you just be selfless for once!"

Wayne took his arms from her waist and rubbed his forehead.

"What are you going to do, Eve? After Samuel's death?" Wayne asked tiredly.

"I don't want his title to be given Alfonso. When our families arranged the marriages I was going to end up with Alfonso! But he's evil! His grey eyes are like the blades of a dagger," Evangeline shuddered.

"So you're going to get your daughters married soon?" Wayne asked.

"If I don't find Carter," Evangeline said softly.

"It's been eighteen years!" Wayne said exasperated. "Aren't you going to give up?"

"I hadn't tried sending a search party after him. I'm going to start now."

"Who would have any idea? Eighteen years has been a long time."

"You would," Evangeline said. "You're a vampire hunter. You should know which hunter took Carter."

"I do know," Wayne said in a low voice.

"That's great!" Evangeline laughed giving him a quick squeeze. "Who?"

"I can't tell you," Wayne said flatly. "I need to know if you love me. How come you won't run away with me?"

Evangeline threw up her hands.

"Of course I love you Wayne! I grew up with you. I _can't_ just give the title to Alfonso. And if my children find out I had an affair, they will hate me," Evangeline said.

"Would you rather have me or your children?" Wayne demanded.

Evangeline broke down into sobs. That was something she could never choose.

"Wayne, don't _do _this to me. Stop causing me problems. When you asked for money, I gave it to you. When you asked for shelter, I gave it to you. I'm asking you now for _one_ thing and you can't tell me," Evangeline cried.

There was a pause and then Wayne let out his breath in a whoosh.

"I'm sorry, Eve. Stop crying," he murmured pulling her into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I understand. I think. Samuel had been over twenty years of your life, it'll be weird without seeing him anymore."

"It will be," Evangeline sniffed.

"So do you want to see if Carter's still alive?" Wayne asked gently.

"Yes because I would not be able to stand it if Samuel's title is given to his horrid brother," Evangeline shuddered.

"I'll see how fast I can get in touch with Carter," Wayne promised.

"I can't thank you enough. I love you so much, Wayne," Evangeline sighed dreamily.

"I'd do anything for you," Wayne whispered back.

……………………………………

"I don't remember!" Edith said throwing up her hands.

"You have to!" Wayne scowled. "Are you telling me you don't remember who you gave the love of my life's son to?"

"Yes!" Edith snapped.

"He is the blasted heir of the Folans. He is one of the most important kids on this planet and you have no bloody clue where he is?" Wayne yelled.

"I gave him up for adoption! I didn't see who took him!" Edith yelled back.

"You are the lowest of all vampire hunters. You're a _vampire hunter_ you're suppose to _kill_ them not _save _them!" Wayne snarled.

"Hey!" Edith retaliated angrily. "At least I don't _fall in love_ with them!"

"Listen! Eve is not going to leave with me if she thinks Carter's still alive. We have to find him and kill him. Don't try saving his life this time," Wayne sneered.

"I'm not supporting this. What would everyone else think when you run off with a blood-sucking creature!" Edith yelled.

"I'm just asking for one favour, Edith! I've been the best brother you ever had and you don't even have the faintest idea about Carter. I even gave you the _honour_ to kill Eve's son," Wayne said his tone growing softer.

"Shut up!" Edith shrieked slapping her hands onto her ears. "You thought I was so happy given the chance to kill Carter, didn't you? You thought I was so happy when you told me the plan about ruining their wedding? _I wasn't_. That night the vampires took Tony from me! Twenty years have I not seen him! He could be a vampire too. And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"It doesn't matter if Tony's a vampire. He was too nerdy for you anyway, he was a useless vampire hunt—," Wayne was cut off when Edith threw a glass cup at him.

"Hey!" Wayne cried out angrily.

"Don't you badmouth Tony!" Edith snarled. "He was the first boy I loved and ever will. Your 'Eve' is pathetic. She doesn't love you. If she does, she'd do anything for you. She'd run off with you no matter if Carter's alive _or_ dead."

Wayne picked up the broken glass on his blood-stained fingers.

"If you say one more word about Evangeline I _will_ kill you," Wayne threatened dangerously.

"Kill me, dearest brother. You will never know where Carter is and Evangeline would be lost to you forever," Edith hissed.

Wayne scowled and then dropped the glass.

"I'll promise you one thing," Wayne said in a soft voice.

Edith narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

"If you try and find Carter, I will get Eve to find out about Tony," Wayne said.

A pause.

"Deal."

…………………………………

Evangeline forced herself not to shed any more tears as she dabbed at Samuel's forehead. He was only forty and he had always looked so much younger. Now he looked twenty years older.

"Evy?" Samuel croaked.

"I'm here, darling," Evangeline whispered taking one of his hands in hers.

"I…love…you," he whispered. Evangeline could tell he was struggling to open his eyes.

"I love you too," Evangeline said back. It wasn't a lie. She did love Samuel.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Samuel asked.

Evangeline couldn't control it. A few tears rolled down her cheek.

"You're doing very well," she whispered unable to answer his questions.

"I thought I'd end up with the worst person when I heard I was having an arranged marriage. But you're the best thing that happened to me," Samuel said with a laugh. It was followed by a raspy cough.

Evangeline could no longer speak. She was crying onto his shoulder now. Did she do the right thing allowing Wayne to stab him?

_**Evangeline's Diary:**_

I don't know. I think I'd die too when Samuel dies. How can I live without him? We were perfect together.

Wayne…I don't know. He found out I was a vampire when I was a teenager. He didn't care. I told him about the soulmate principle and he said that was what we were. I thought so too—my whole life practically—till now.

What if Samuel's my soulmate? How can you tell when you love two people so much it hurts?

I couldn't tell Wayne I'd choose my girls over him. Ivy, Crystal and Sky are the most beautiful girls ever. And Carter…I hope he's alive because I can't stand even _thinking_ Alfonso would inherit my Samuel's title.

All I know is I regret allowing Wayne to stab Samuel. When Samuel dies, it'd be my fault.


	4. Why Can't I Be Left Alone?

**Disclaimer: **I have only read up to 'The Chosen' so don't know anything that follows. I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! Anyway, if anyone can tell me what Circle Twilight is, it would be great! I know what the other two is but this one's confusing. Thanks!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 MerlinHalliwell 4 de review. u bomb! if sum1 els has reviewed and i didn't meantion ur name, i'm sorry! i just realised the other day dat they put all the reviews in my junk mail! i wasn't veri happy bout dat! and also my inbox isn't workin veri well ders an error on de page, so if sum1 els tries 2 review, i mite not b able 2 open it. u can also contact me on cheers!

**Chapter Four: Why can't I be left alone?**

Ella wasn't happy with Zach. How dare he just walked out of her! That was unacceptable.

Ella squared her shoulders and knocked on his front door.

Two seconds later the door opened and a pretty blonde lady smiled at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs Derek," Ella smiled turning on her charm. "Is Zach available?"

"Of course," Holly laughed opening the door wider. "Come in."

Ella smiled at her and stepped into the pearly house.

"I'll get Zach for you, take a seat," Holly said motioning to the blue sofas.

"Thank you," Ella said politely and sat on the edge of the sofa. She watched as Holly made her way up the stairs.

Ella loved Holly. She was such a nice, cheerful lady. If only Zach wasn't as moody…

Zach came downstairs and froze when he saw Ella.

"Go home," he said in a low voice. His beautiful eyes were cold.

Ella stood up crossly. His words hurt but she wasn't going to leave till she had her answers.

"I told you to go home," Zach repeated angrily.

"Zach dear," Holly said shocked when she reached Zach. "Where are your manners?"

"I don't want to see her," Zach growled and he brushed past his mother. He stormed upstairs.

Ella felt her bottom lip trembling, a sign that she was going to cry. She was never used to people being angry with her.

"Oh honey are you alright?" Holly asked sympathetically coming towards her. "I don't know what's with Zach. Ill talk to him later."

"I…I think I should go," Ella said shakily. She now knew she'd get nowhere with Zach.

"Maybe you should write a letter," Holly suggested. "If it's something really important."

"Okay, but I think he'd rip it up when he sees it's from me," Ella couldn't help adding.

"Don't be like that sweetheart, here I'll get a pen and paper," Holly said soothingly.

Ella forced herself to smile. She hadn't met someone that tried to be nice to her because she was upset for ages.

……………………………

_What is wrong with my mum and Ella?_ Zach growled silently inside his head. Can't they tell he can hear every word they were saying? They could whisper at least.

He heard them say good-bye, Holly's voice reassuring, Ella's forlorn.

He heard his mother's gentle footsteps and then a knock at his door.

"What!" he snapped.

"May I come in?" Holly asked gently.

"Whatever," Zach sighed.

The door opened and Holly stepped in.

"Why are you so against Ella?" Holly asked grabbing a chair at his desk.

"She's so…" Zach struggled to think of a word. _Not_ beautiful. "Clingy."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked with a frown.

"She sticks to me like Velcro," Zach scoffed. He rolled over on his bed and rested his hands against the back of his head.

"I think she wants to tell you something," Holly replied.

"Well, I don't want to talk to her," Zach said flatly.

"Why?" his mother pressed on.

_Because I fell nervous around her. Because I can't stand _not_ touching her when she's near._

"Because she's weird," Zach said. "She's always happy, she doesn't seem to notice issues that evolve around this planet."

"It's nice to have someone positive," Holly said gently. "It's better than someone negative."

"Sure," Zach said disbelievingly.

"Here, honey," Holly said giving him a piece of paper. "Since you didn't want to talk to Ella, she thought that connecting to you by letters would work. I want you to read it."

Zach took the piece of paper and waited till his mother left.

He looked at the neat paper in his hand. It even _smelled_ like Ella. A peachy, vanilla scent.

He unfolded the letter and looked at the neat writing. There were tiny splotches as if tears. Zach clenched his jaw. Girls like Ella didn't deserve to cry. They were special.

Should he read it? Well, what could go wrong? Reading wasn't like talking and _definitely not_ touching.

Zach took a deep breath and read the letter.

_Dear Zach,_

_ I wonder why you don't want to talk to me. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?_

_I want to talk to you about yesterday. We were having such a great time; I was starting to know you better and vise versa. And then you said you didn't want to hurt me. Guess what? You're hurting me right now by not responding. It hurts, Zach. It hurts._

_Maybe you don't like me like how I like you. I really like you Zach. Yesterday you became more than a crush. I think you know that already. And even if you don't feel the same, can't we just be friends? I don't know how I would survive if you never talked to me again._

_Zach, can you please talk to me _one last time_. Just one conversation. That's all I'm asking for. Then I'll go away. I promise. I just want one more conversation. There's some things that can't be written in a letter. I'll be waiting outside _Wilson Cinemas_ next week at 2 pm. I can wait forever for you._

_See you soon,_

_Ella._

Zach finished the letter before letting the emotions evoke him. Pain, longing, regret.

Ella was wrong. He did like her the way she liked him. He knew that right after he touched her bare, creamy skin. He knew that he'd never let anything hurt her.

But could he have one last conversation with her? Whilst looking at her? Without touching her?

……………………………

"Yes, miss?" a tight-lipped, black-bunned lady asked Edith.

"Do you have record of a baby boy being put up for adoption? It was about eighteen years ago," Edith said.

"There are many children put up for adoption every day," the lady said sourly.

"Listen," Edith started looking at the name tag. "_Marge_, this is important."

"Why?" Marge asked.

Edith placed her hands on the surface. Her ring, with the symbol of vampire hunters, shone back from Marge's eyes. Edith looked into Marge's eyes and saw recognition. Fear.

"Because if you don't tell me, I _will_ kill you," Edith hissed lowering her voice. "And don't bother trying to get back-up, I'm in disguise and I can get more of my people than you can."

"Okay," Marge stammered clicking on her computer. "W-w-what do you remember?"

"It was the night before Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken's wedding," Edith stated.

Excitement gleamed in Marge's eyes.

"3rd of October, I remember!" Marge said. "My sister was there!"

"I'm glad," Edith said flatly. "Now tell me every single boy that was put for adoption on that night."

Marge clicked on some things on the computer.

"There were six boys put up for adoption that night. There names now are Eddie Oslan, Patrick Arnolds, Zach Derek, Xavier Fraser, Liam Headland and Gary Vernott," Marge said reading off the screen.

"Wonderful," Edith smiled. "Now if you can give me their addresses, it'll be good."

"Okay," Marge said. She printed out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Edith said. "Remember, if you tell _anyone_ about this, I will kill you. You know that vampire hunters have their resources."

Marge was no longer smiling, she turned pale.

"Okay," she whispered.


	5. The Search

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I've _now_ read 'Soulmate' and 'Huntress.' I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! I am **very **sorry for how long I took to update. It's just I was thinking 'why should I update if no one's reading the story?' but then I got some. I'm sure that most writers are American but I'm from Australia. I'm just saying this because my story takes place in Australia as it is the only country where I know locations.

I have just read 'Soulmate' (finally!) and I think I understand most of it now. Like how I wondered if Quinn was a vampire and Rashel was human wouldn't that mean Rashel grows older but Quinn doesn't? But now I know. But that's so awfully sweet.

And about 'Huntress' is Wild Power like needed to keep the world safe? And, if I skip the next book and read the last one, would it ruin it for me? If anyone reviews could you please answer those questions? Sorry! I'm real slow.

**Something About This Chapter: **I'm writing this here because it doesn't quite go with the summary. I just want to add that Wayne was the one that planned the attack at the night before the wedding. This was because he can't bear thinking Evangeline marrying someone else. Evangeline does not know this though.

**Feedback to Reviews: **Yay! Reviews!

Cherrhater999: thanx 4 de review! if u tell me wat stori u rite, i'l hav a read. i'm sur urs is exc!

Becca: i want to thank u heaps for that review! u explained things clearly and gave me pointers (if u haven't realised already, this is 1 of my 1st fan fic). an no, i'm not offended or anything! i will try and fix those parts up ASAP. my scheldule seems to be full. and while u r reading dis, i'll either b reading ur story (Kidnapping a Werecub) or ritin u a review! ;)

**Chapter Five – The Search**

"I got them," Edith said casually to Wayne.

"What?" Wayne asked in a bored voice.

"The names of the boys that were given up for adoption," Edith said grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

"You did what!" Wayne said practically falling off the chair.

"Yes little brother, I have the five names of the five boys that were given up for adoption that night. God, why do I have to repeat myself?" Edith asked rolling her eyes.

"I love you," Wayne rasped pulling her into his arms for a tight embrace.

"Don't kill me," Edith gasped. Wayne quickly let go as if he was burned by fire.

"You have feelings now?" Edith teased earning a scowl.

"Okay, I'll kill the five guys and tell Eve that all guys given up for adoption that night were killed," Wayne said smiling broadly.

Edith shook her head.

"Wouldn't it be like a _huge_ coincidence that all _five_ of them were killed, I don't think vampires are that dumb," Edith said.

"Then what do you expect me to do!" Wayne bellowed.

"Analyse them and the one that is like a vampire, kill," Edith said calmly.

"There might be more than one that is a vampire," Wayne retaliated.

"Oh puh-lease, how many vampires would put their kid up for adoption and risk exposing the Night World!" Edith said incredulously.

Wayne was lost for words. He scratched his stubble looking haunted.

"So how do I find them?" Wayne asked.

"I got their addresses!" Edith said triumphantly.

Wayne smiled.

"You're better than I thought," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I know," Edith said with a smile but then the corners of her mouth dropped. "Now, have you done your part of the deal?"

Wayne looked away.

"No."

"What is wrong with you!" Edith screamed. "Can't you just ask what happened to _one_ guy?"

"Listen!" Wayne growled. "Eve hadn't talked to me for days. She's hung up over that jerk!"

"She really loves you then, Wayne," Edith snarled.

"Shut up!" Wayne said.

"If you don't find out about Tony before tomorrow I will discard all the information I have," Edith threatened.

Wayne glowered at her.

"Fine!" he hissed.

………………………………

Evangeline held onto Samuel's hand and was dabbing at the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Ms. Folan?"

"Yes?" Evangeline asked her servant.

"Someone is seeking you on the phone," her servant, Bernard, said.

"Tell them I'm busy," Evangeline said stiffly.

"He said it was important. And he's name is Ronald?" Bernard nervously said.

Evangeline froze. Ronald was the name Wayne used when he called her house phone. Why was he calling?

"Okay, get the maids to look after Samuel. And call that doctor back," Evangeline said pecking Samuel's lips before making her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eve! I called your mobile but it was turned off," Wayne said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I told you not to call on this phone!" Evangeline hissed angrily.

"Then don't turn off your mobile then!" Wayne said. "Listen, I need to know something."

"Is this going to take long?" Evangeline asked wearily.

"No," Wayne said sounding puzzled. "Why?"

"Nothing," Evangeline said quickly.

"It's that Samuel guy, isn't it?" Wayne sneered. "You can't bear to be apart from him right now, can you?"

"No I can't!" Evangeline said her own anger flaring. "So what do you want?"

Wayne sighed.

"Do you know a guy called Tony?" Wayne asked in a small voice.

"Tony?" Evangeline asked confused. Why would Wayne want to talk about someone that she didn't even know?

"Yeah, a skinny kid with glasses. He was there at that…night, before the wedding. Do you happen to know if he was turned into a vampire?" Wayne asked.

"How do you know he was there that night? Were you the one that planned the attack?" Evangeline said disgusted.

"Of course it wasn't me! How could you say such a thing? Listen, you wanted me to find Carter, yes?" Wayne asked.

Evangeline nodded then realised he couldn't see her.

"Yes," she whispered tearfully.

"Well the vampire hunter that took him said she'd give me the information if I tell her if her one true love is still alive. Tony was taken from her," Wayne explained.

"Oh," Evangeline said. How could she be so stupid? Everything Wayne did it was for her.

"I'll have to check up on that," Evangeline said.

"Thank you, could you please tell me before…eight, at least?" Wayne asked.

"Sure," Evangeline said.

"Okay, then, I'll let you go. I love you," Wayne said.

"Yeah, back to you," Evangeline whispered before hanging up.

It was time to see if Tony was still alive. And if Carter was as well.

……………………………………

"Hi," Ella greeted as she saw Zach. She was surprised that he actually came.

"Hi," he greeted unenthusiastically.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Okay, you?" Zach asked.

"Okay, I guess," Ella said. Everything was so uncomfortable. There was like a wall between them.

"Well, we had our conversation, can I go now?" Zach asked.

Ella looked away.

"If you go now, will we still be friends then?" she asked.

A pause.

"I don't know," Zach said.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked as calmly as possible. "You don't have to think romantically about me but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"It's too soon," Zach said. "Give me some time to think."

"About what?" Ella asked.

"If I want to be your friend or not!" Zach said.

"It can't be that hard," Ella said. "Even on our 'date', nothing romantic happened."

"Fine, if you want an answer," Zach hissed. "No, we can not be friends. I don't think I can be friends with someone so…pushy. It's like all you want is to satisfy your needs."

"No, Zach, wait!" Ella called but Zach had already walked off.

…………………………………

"Hello?"

"Wayne, it's me," Evangeline said.

"Are you okay? You sound…exhausted," Wayne said.

"I'm fine. You wanted news on Tony, yeah?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes, I wanted to find out news on him," Wayne said shooting Edith a look. Edith gave a bitter smile.

"He's alive!" Evangeline said.

"He's alive?" Wayne echoed. Edith burst into tears.

"Is someone crying?" Evangeline asked confused.

"TV, I'm on this soap opera show. Anyway…" Wayne trailed off as Edith thrust a piece of paper in front of him.

_Ask where he is right now. Where I can find him._

"Yes?" Evangeline asked.

"The vampire hunter told me to ask, if you find him, where he is now," Wayne said taking a deep breath.

"He's in Sydney, Australia," Evangeline said.

"Thank you," Wayne said.

"So…now you can find out about Carter?" Evangeline asked anxiously.

"Of course," Wayne said.

Wayne then had to hold the phone away from his ear when Evangeline burst into tears. What was with oestrone?

"I better go now," Wayne said as Edith was waving frantically in his face. "To see the vampire hunter."

"Okay, be careful," Evangeline whispered tearfully.

"I will," Wayne promised.

"Well!" Edith asked when he hanged up.

"He's in Sydney," Wayne said.

"Here's your names and addresses, I have a flight to catch," Edith said giving him a manila folder.

"Thank you, sis," Wayne said sincerely.

Edith was about to leave the room but she turned around again.

"Thank you too," she said. Edith gave him a sisterly smile that he hadn't seen for twenty years before leaving.

"Bye Carter," Wayne whispered going through the files.


	6. Answers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I've _now_ read 'Soulmate' and 'Huntress.' I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **sorry about how long the summary is! and if someone reviews can they please tell me what Wild Power is? thanx!

**Feedback To Reviews: **thanx agen 2 Becca for reviewin! i'll read ur stori no probs! i'll always hav time for u!

**Chapter Six - Answers**

Ella was not in a good mood. She had always got what she wanted in her life. And she had wanted Zach. But he didn't want her. How on earth did that work? Who _wouldn't_ want her? She knew she was pretty and she had all the money in the world.

So the only conclusion Ella could come up with was her personality. Zach might be one of those (rare) guys that looked into someone's personality. That was quite bizarre since most guys just wanted to jump Ella as soon as they see her. So if Zach was interested in people's personalities, what was wrong with hers? She _was_ nice and she would do whatever he asked.

Ella let out a sigh and rolled over on her bed. She _knew_ she almost had Zach, he even smiled at least _five _times on their 'date'. Zach was under Ella's surveillance since the very first time she saw him and she had noticed he had hardly smiled. On their 'date' everything was fine till…he grabbed her.

The…_electricity, _it was the only word to describe it was so strong, it knocked out all her senses. She couldn't focus on anything _but _Zach. And she knew Zach felt it too.

"That's it!" Ella said jumping off her bed.

Zach was scared to get close to someone. It _had _to be the reason why he no longer wanted to see Ella. God, what was wrong with being _just friends_?

Ella now knew the only way to get Zach Derek back into her life was to welcome him back with warm, open arms. She would listen to his problems, she would comfort him, and she would do anything he asked.

Ella cringed now as she remembered the way she approached him. She practically threw herself on him. No wonder Zach called her (what was it?) pushy! She was forcing him on a date. If a stranger went up to her and asked her out when she didn't want to she wouldn't like it if he kept pushing.

Ella sighed. It was time to step down. Stop thinking about herself (another thing Zach had told her). She was going to embrace Zach now friendly and _non-pushy._

……………………………….

Zach felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He had felt that a few times and it had always meant the same thing. _Someone was watching him._

Zach knew that not only that he needed blood but his senses were sharper. It was a real advantage.

Zach felt shivers go down his spine. Cold shivers that almost made goosebumps break out on his skin.

And thanks to his senses, he knew that the person that was watching him was deadly. But who? Zach had looked around, casually of course, a few times and hadn't seen anyone.

A branch snapped. It was loud and the sound vibrated through Zach. He whipped around and saw…nothing.

_Get a grip,_ Zach scowled himself. _You've walked around the block a few times before so what's so different about it now?_

Unfortunately another voice inside Zach spoke.

_Because, for once, everything is dark and there's no one around. _

Zach shook his head trying to free his thoughts. Why should he be afraid? He knew he was stronger than most people. That's why he never played any sports for the school. Once, a guy had majorly pissed him off, so he tackled him. It was the easiest thing in the world. But everyone had looked at him as if he was crazy. Like a freak. So he had to keep to himself even more.

_Snap!_

Blasted Christ! Why do branches keep snapping!

Then Zach felt a presence behind him. Moving slowly, swiftly, gliding their way over to him. Zach flexed his muscles ready to take that person down. He would then know who his stalker was.

He sensed the hand grab for his shoulder but he was faster. He instantly turned around, grabbed the arm, and twisted it behind their back.

He looked down to see—

"Ella!"

"Zach, please let go," Ella was gasping. "You're killing me."

Zach let go feeling shock. Ella couldn't be the one he felt watching him. He had sensed that the person was dangerous. Ella was not.

"What are you doing!" he hissed. "Startling people like that!"

"Jeez," she said crossly. Shr gingerly rubbed her arm and Zach felt a pang of regret. "I went to tap you, to get your attention, then you twist my arm. I should be the one that's asking what you're doing!"

"Why are you following me?" Zach growled. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"I wasn't _following _you. I was going to drop by at your house and then saw you so I went to say hi. But never got a chance," she said narrowing her sapphire eyes.

"How did you catch up? By running?" Zach asked flatly. Ella was not the type of girl that would _run _after a guy.

"I can run, you know!" Ella said crossly. "It's not like I'm wearing six inch high shoes!"

Zach quickly eyes her outfit. She was in a baby blue tank top (making her eyes looking even bluer, unfortunately) and white trackies. It looked like she was going for a run.

"You exercise?" Zach asked with a snort. Now that he said it, he realised her cheeks were slightly flush and instead of leaving her gold hair down like always, she had it in a high pony tail.

"Doesn't everybody?" she asked.

Zach suddenly realised that the conversation was getting off track. He wanted to know_ why _she wanted to see him not why she was running.

"So why did you want to see me?" Zach asked completely ignoring her question.

"I want to clean the air between us," Ella said quietly.

"Huh?" Zach asked. What did she mean by _that_? It wasn't like he was polluting the air.

"You're fast," Ella said sarcastically. "You know, sort things out between us."

"There is nothing to sort out between _us _because there is no _us_," Zach said.

Ella was getting close again. He didn't want that. If she kept getting closer it would mean that one day they would end up touching. And Zach couldn't let that happen. He had felt lost at the small contact, and he always was in control.

"Why do you have to be so…cold?" Ella asked looking frustrated. She looked very cute like that. "I don't care if you don't want to date me but why can't we be friends?"

"Listen sweetheart, I've always gone solo and I'm not going to stop now," Zach said giving her a glare. It was hard but he managed.

"You've never been solo!" Ella protested. "You had always been dating girls. _Different _girls. I don't understand how you can say you're 'solo' when you always have a girl attached at your hip."

"Girlfriends are different from friends. Girlfriends are just, you know, chicks that you hang out with for…fun. Friends are people that you have to care for," Zach said. Was she that much of a blonde that she didn't understand?

But Ella looked like she had been slapped. Her eyes were looking very shiny. Something inside Zach twisted. What had he said wrong?

"Why…why did you say yes to me, then?" she whispered.

Zach blinked. What was she talking about? Oh. Then it came to him. Why did he agree to go on that date.

He couldn't tell her the truth. The truth was because he needed her blood. For some reason Zach knew he couldn't trust anyone with that.

"Cause I was bored," Zach answered.

He knew it was a painful answer. Ella thought so too because she turned her back on him. He also knew that Ella would now _definitely _leave him alone and some part of him didn't want that. But it _was _for the best. For him. And for Ella.

"Okay then," she whispered. Zach never knew a voice could sound so fragile and hurt. "Good bye, Zach. I won't be coming back."

Zach swallowed as he watched her small body walk away in the distance. She was gone.

……………………………

_Finally, _Wayne thought.

That annoying, but pretty, blonde chick had finally gone. Wayne had waited and waited and waited. Now that girl, Ella(that was her name, if he recalled correctly), was gone he could check if Zach Derek was a vampire.

Zach seemed the closest to be Carter if he was still alive. He had the same eyes as Evangeline described and he seemed eerily mysterious.

And wood never really hurt. Not unless you were a vampire. He wasn't going to kill this kid. He still had to visit Liam. It wouldn't be fair if he killed Zach and then Liam was Carter.

So Wayne casually walked up to Zach behind. Zach, unlike the three previous guys before, didn't jump.

"What?" Zach asked.

Wayne knew he was tall so he found it hard to believe that Zach was the same height as him. Zach's eyes were eye-to-eye with his.

"I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of Marvel Street? I'm new here and I got lost," Wayne said trying to act out like a lost man.

"Keep walking and turn left," Zach muttered already turning his back.

"Hold up!" Wayne said grabbing his arm. Then he deliberately poked him with the end of a pencil into his hand.

_Bloody Christ! It made a hole!_

Zach let out a sound between a shriek and a yelp and backed away. But unlike most vampires, the hole immediately healed. He was stronger.

And that's when Wayne knew. Zach _had _to be Carter. The three other boys were immune to wood and then Zach's eyes. They were blue and green with the streak of silver. And no wonder he was secretive. He didn't want that Ella girl to know he was a vampire.

"If you tell anyone," Zach was growling grabbing Wayne at the front of his shirt. "I _will _kill you."

But Wayne wasn't afraid and never will be.

"Okay," Wayne shrugged and walked right past him.

Of course he wasn't going to tell anyone except Edith maybe. Because he wasn't going to tell anyone Zach was alive he was going to tell them he was dead.

But just in case, he had to pay a little visit to Liam first.


	7. Identities, Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I've _now_ read 'Soulmate' and 'Huntress.' I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! Would it matter if I skip the next book and read the last book or would that ruin it for me?

**Chapter Seven – Identities, Revealed**

Zach Derek had never been scared in his life. He has dealt with many problems but fear wasn't one of them. He knew he was stronger than most people so what was he suppose to be scared about?

But just twenty minutes ago he experienced fear for the first time. He feared that Ella _really _hated him but most of all he feared that man with the dark sideburns.

Who _was _he and how did he know about the wood? And Zach knew that he saw that hole in his hand. His cells may have healed in less than two seconds but the man had seen that gap in his hand.

And Zach was terrified that he was going to tell someone. Was there anyone else in this world that was invincible to everything _but _wood? And even so, could anyone else heal as fast as he could?

Zach blinked his eyes and realised he should've done something else. He should've _killed _the man right there and then. If that man breathes one word to _anyone_, his life was over.

Zach knew if people found out, they would want to experiment him. He didn't want to be a guinea pig; he was just a normal guy that just had different genes. He couldn't tell anyone. He wished there was someone that he could tell his problems too but there was no one.

Zach picked up a pencil from his desk. It was made from wood but it wasn't sharp. How can wood puncture him?

Zach recalled the first time he realised he wasn't immune to wood. He was in Grade Two and his teacher was talking about Space. Boring. So Zach started to play around with his pencil. The lead look sharp so Zach tried to test it out on his finger. But he must've applied too much pressure because the pencil had gone straight through his hand!

And the pain was unbearable. The white-hot agony shot up his arm and straight to his brain. Zach screamed and fell off his chair. All his class mates and his teacher were looking at him. His teacher, Miss. Dawson, was asking if he was okay.

Zach had to lie. He couldn't tell anyone the truth. So he told Miss. Dawson he thought he saw a spider. Everyone snickered; even Miss. Dawson had a funny smile on her face.

Zach had looked back down on his hand and saw that the hole was gone. The pain was gone also.

When he arrived home that day, he tested himself with another pencil. Like the first, it had gone straight through. And it hurt. Zach had at first thought it was just pencils that could hurt him but realised when he was playing hockey with his parents once, there was a splinter and it had made a dint in his hand.

Zach wasn't like an average Grade Two student. Not only was he stronger but also smarter. And that was the day he realised wood was the only thing that could hurt him.

Zach sighed and studied the pencil in his hand. He knew that he would rather _die _than let anyone experiment him. And he knew how he could kill himself. Wood piercing his heart.

_Maybe I am a vampire_, Zach thought grimly. He remember watching movies, that the only way you could kill a vampire was by the sun or by a wooden stake straight through the heart.

But then again he could walk through broad daylight and not even get sunburnt. And he could stand garlic. So what was he? A mutant?

Zach frowned replaying his encounter with the man that could change his life.

**Flashback**

Zach was about to walk away when he felt the man pull him back.

"Hold up!" The man said grabbing his arm.

As soon as Zach turned around, the man looked him straight in the eye and jabbed a pencil through him.

**End Of Flashback**

Zach was certain of something. That the man had _deliberately _poked the pencil at him. Who else would carry a pencil with them?

That also meant something else. The man _knows _something about Zach. That man may have all the answers he was looking for.

Zach got up, put on his leather black jacket, and went downstairs.

"Where are you going, honey? You just got home," Holly said with a frown.

"I know," Zach said. "I have to do something."

"It's almost seven, you haven't had dinner yet," Holly said looking worried.

Zach loved his mother. She was the sweetest lady he had ever met. As much as he loved her, she didn't know everything about him. All he needed was a dose of blood every day. Meals in between didn't matter.

"I'm okay mum," Zach said pecking her on the cheek. Holly was still looking up at him, misty-eyed. "I'll be home soon. I promise."

Holly smiled and gave him a warm hug.

"Just be careful, it's always dangerous at night," she whispered.

_Yeah, _Zach thought. _I always thought so too. But now, it's also dangerous in daylight too._

"I will, see ya," Zach said with a quick smile.

Then he headed out the door. Zach was fast. He'd be able to catch up to that man again. He _had _to.

……………………………

Ella was crying.

Zach was a completely different person to what she had thought. He wasn't the sensitive guy she thought he was. She had always thought he was secretive because he was hiding something but she was wrong. No one knew anything about him because he was a cold, ignorant jerk that didn't give a damn about anyone else.

"_Girlfriends are different from friends. Girlfriends are just, you know, chicks that you hang out with for…fun. Friends are people that you have to care for," Zach had said._

"_Why…why did you say yes to me then?" Ella had whispered._

"_Cause I was bored."_

Tears came flooding again as she recalled their last conversation. He only dated girls for _fun _he didn't care about them at all. And he didn't want to be friends with her because it meant that he had to _care _for her. And he had no feelings. He wasn't going to care for her. And he never will.

God, he was using her for entertainment! That was totally unacceptable.

Ella looked down at the small picture of her and Zach. It was taken when they were in a taxi going back to her house, on their (first and only) date.

Her head was pressed next to his and they both had a wide smile on their face. And in both faces there was only one emotion. Happiness.

"See, we were happy!" Ella cried to no one in particular. "What did I do wrong! What happened!"

Sobbing, Ella picked up a pair of scissors and cut him out of the picture. He was the most gorgeous yet careless person she had ever met.

"I would've given you everything I had," Ella whispered to the picture of his smiling face. "You could've told me anything and I would've stood by your side. But no one likes to be uncared for."

Looking down at him one final time, she scrunched up the picture and threw it out her window.

……………………………………

"What do you mean _you don't know!"_ Edith snarled at the thin lady.

"I haven't heard of a vampire called Tony my whole life!" she snapped back.

"Listen Miss I-have-a-stick-up-my-a, I was _told _by a vampire, Evangeline Folan in fact, that _Tony was in Sydney_!" Edith yelled in her face.

"Why are you associating with vampires? You're a vampire _hunter_," the lady hissed, raising a thick eyebrow.

Edith scowled and gave her a glare, hot enough to sizzle through iron. Edith couldn't believe that the vampire hunters in Sydney were boneless freaks that wouldn't bother to help.

"You tell me where Tony is or I'll break your skinny neck," Edith compromised.

The lady, Edith didn't bother to find out her name, gave her a withering look.

"Listen you white-haired witch, I don't know anyone called Tony," she growled.

"He should be around nineteen, because he's a made-vampire. He has shiny black hair, sharp hazel eyes, he used to wear glasses!" Edith pressed.

"No one invited you here; please show yourself to the door. You came through that door an hour ago and now you may leave," the skinny lady said baring her teeth as if it was a smile.

"I am _not _leaving! You are the only vampire hunters in Sydney and you should have a file on _every _vampire, lamia _and _made!" Edith growled.

"This is another state, fly back to your stupid state!" the lady yelled.

Edith made a forward movement ready to strangle the 'head of the Sydney vampire hunters'. But at the last moment, strong hands grabbed her arms.

"Easy there," a male voice whispered into her ear. Edith quickly twisted out of his arms and turned to face him.

That man was _gorgeous_. Tall and tanned, blonde, green-eyed, he looked like Prince Charming himself. But there was a problem. He wasn't Tony.

"Could you tell her," Edith stopped to jab a finger in the direction of the scrawny lady. "That I'm looking for a guy called Tony!"

The man gave an annoying, heart-stopping smile.

"We never got to introduce ourselves, my name is Vincent, a top vampire hunter," he drawled sticking out his hand and completely ignoring her question.

"Edith, flattered," she said taking his hand and giving it a quick shake. "Vampire Hunter from Melbourne."

His hand was warm and strong. Edith looked up and saw that his emerald eyes were smiling back. Then she remembered she was here for Tony.

"Anyway," Edith said quickly removing her hand. "Do you happen to know a made-vampire called Tony? He's around nineteen."

Vincent sure took his time to answer. He just stared down at her with a twinkle in his eyes and with his arms folded. And Edith was losing her patience.

"Listen, buddy, if you don't—," Edith was cut off when Vincent placed two long fingers on her lips. Edith hoped her shiver wasn't noticeable.

"I heard you describing 'Tony'. He sounds a lot like a made-vampire that calls himself Rocky. Does Tony have a scar of a star on his right hand?" Vincent asked.

Edith gasped. She had completely forgotten about that scar. Now that she remembered, she remember always looking at in awe and tracing it lightly with her fingertips.

"Yes, he does, it's right above his middle finger," Edith whispered.

Vincent smiled making him look even more gorgeous than he already was. Edith had to keep reminding herself that her heart belonged with Tony.

"Looks like we found our little vampire. Everyone knows Rocky. He is the best vampire, vampire hunters are putting a price for the one that kills him," Vincent explained.

"He kills?" Edith echoed. She could never imagine poor, little, innocent Tony _killing_. God, what did those vampires _do _to him? When she found out who donated their blood to Tony, she was going to stake them.

"Yeah, heaps. Humans all around," Vincent confirmed.

"Oh, God," Edith gasped feeling like something was squeezing her heart. Tony used to kill _vampires _and now he was changing sides? Now he was killing humans instead.

Before she could think about it more, her mobile rang. She answered.

"Edith, its Wayne."

"Yeah, what?" she asked tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for her brother. She just wanted to find Tony.

"I know who Carter is. It's a kid named Zach Derek," Wayne said sounding somewhere between fear and excitement.

"So?" Edith sighed.

"I just want to thank you, that's all," Wayne said sounding a little embarrassed. "Once I kill Zach, everything will be over. I am in your debt forever."

Tears sprang to Edith's eyes. Wayne had never been so nice to her in almost twenty years.

"Thanks," she whispered. "But I have to go."

She hanged up. Wayne's life was now perfect but what about hers? The Tony she knew was gone.


	8. The Truth, The Hard Way

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I've now read 'Soulmate' and 'Huntress.' I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long!

**Feedback to Reviews: ** thanks Polished Gem for reviwein. yes, i noticed dat i hav made a few mistakes but now i try 2 proofread mor! thanx 4 ur comment and the reason i hav more description is because i took Becca's advice. thanx Becca!

**Chapter Eight – The Truth, The Hard Way**

Wayne's heart was throbbing. He could not believe that Carter was still alive! Carter was supposed to be dead. If he was, there wouldn't be as many problems. So poor Wayne had to do Edith's job from eighteen years ago: Kill Carter.

It was late at night, after one maybe. Wayne was waiting for Zach to go to sleep. But for some bizarre, he wasn't in bed yet. He had went into his room and had never return.

"Hi."

Wayne turned around in shock, almost falling off the branch he was sitting on. My Lord, it was Carter!

"Sorry, if I startled you," Cater said with a smirk. "We never introduced ourselves the first time. I'm Zach."

Carter, or Zach, as Carter preferred, stuck out his hand as if expecting a handshake. Wayne did not take it.

"So…what are you doing out at this time of the night? Or should I say morning?" Zach asked casually, withdrawing his hand.

Wayne was still speechless. He was a freaking vampire hunter, which meant he was cautious of his every move. Yet, Zach had managed to catch him out on his spying. How can he surprise Zach now? Zach was the one that surprised him.

"Not very talkative, today," Zach said with a frown. "Is there something the matter?"

Wayne cleared his throat and then swallowed. His throat felt rusty, Zach had scared the ghost out of him.

"I was just startled," Wayne said in a croaky voice.

"My bad," Zach said raising his eyebrow. "May I ask what are you doing outside my bedroom window?"

"I…I…" Wayne stammered lost for words.

Inside his jacket was a sharp but short wooden stake. He could easily plunge it through Zach's heart and all his problems would be over. But there was one glitch. Zach's senses were sharper at night and Wayne was sitting awkwardly on the tree. If he made a move to grab something out of his jacket, Zach could easily kick him off the tree. And it was a very long fall. Zach was standing on a branch, grabbing on two other branches with a hand each. He was practically towering over Wayne and he had the advantage.

"Am I making you nervous?" Zach asked with a smirk. He grabbed another branch with his left hand, making him move closer to Wayne.

"No…just still recovering from the shock," Wayne said giving a weak smile.

Zach cocked his head to the side and with his right hand, he scratched his chin. Then he peered closer at Wayne.

"What's your name?" Zach asked.

"Sean," Wayne lied. Telling a vampire who you really are is not very smart. Especially if you're a vampire hunter.

"Nice name," Zach commented. "But you haven't answered what you're doing outside my window."

Wayne was beginning to sweat. He had encountered a lot of things in his life but he had never sweat before. He was sweating now because he feared Zach. Killing him would be harder than he thought.

And another thing, he couldn't come up with a lie on the spot now. Lying was his second nature yet right now he couldn't come up with anything.

"You know how I said I would kill you if you told someone our little incident the other night?" Zach asked. Wayne nodded, grabbing the branch under him tighter. God, what if Zach _killed _him?

"I changed my mind," Zach said. "I'll kill you now if you don't tell me what you're doing here. I may look like an ordinary eighteen-year-old but believe me, I'm not."

Wayne's hands now felt slippery even though he was holding onto wood. _Wood_. That's it! Zach was in a tree right now, _surrounded by wood_! If Wayne lit up the branches, Zach would die. But then again, Zach seemed stronger than most vampires. He had Maya blood from _both _his parents.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds," Zach offered. He was no longer smiling, his eyes were looking savage.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

_Quick! _Wayne urged his dead brain. _Come up with something!_

"Seven…six…five…"

_You can't die!_ Wayne screamed to himself. _Just thing of something! Anything! You can't let a stupid kid kill you! You didn't come here to DIE!_

"Time's ticking, Sean. Four…three…two…"

"Okay, okay!" Wayne yelped. He gasped in cold air, which didn't help his freezing body.

"Tell me why you're here and why you've been following me," Zach ordered leaning his face closer.

"I came because of your parents," Wayne said. He knew he was speaking fast but he couldn't help it. When he was nervous he tend to speak a lot faster.

"My parents?" Zach echoes, confused creases forming on his face. "You're lying. I can go inside right now and ask them if they sent you."

"No, not them!" Wayne said desperately. "Your biological parents!"

Zach's reaction was a surprise. Zach seemed to choke on thin air. And even in the darkness, Wayne could see Zach had paled.

"My…_what_?" Zach spat.

And that's when Wayne knew he had him. Zach didn't know he was a vampire, he didn't even know he was adopted! And that was going to make things a _lot_ easier.

"You're biological parents, the ones that gave birth to you," Wayne said in his normal voice. The voice that was careless and at ease. "You always knew you were different, didn't you?"

"What are you?" Zach rasped.

"Not you, of course," Wayne said. God, as if he wanted to be a vampire! "I'm just like your parents. Human."

"What do you want from me?" Zach asked. Wayne wasn't certain but he thought he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Not much, it's what your parents want. Your biological parents," Wayne continued smoothly. "They're not like me, you know. They're like you. Vampires."

Zach lost grip on one of the branches and nearly fell off the tree. Wayne was finding this very amusing and had to use all his power to suppress a chuckle.

"Vampire aren't that bad, Zach. I'm friends with your parents," Wayne half-lied. Firstly, he was _more _that friends with Evangeline but he loathed Samuel.

"Did my…biological parents send you?" Zach asked.

"Sort of," Wayne said knowing that Zach was about to say something else.

"Why did they put me up for adoption?" Zach asked in a voice that may sound calm but Wayne knew better. Zach was trying to sound casual but he was only hiding his anger.

Wayne made his best attempt at looking upset. Acting was one of his best things.

"They were young," Wayne said softly. "They didn't want a kid. And vampires don't believe in killing each other. They had no choice."

Zach was silent for a moment and didn't look as confident as he did a few minutes before.

"So…there's such things as vampires?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

"One would think so since you're one yourself. There are vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, witches…" Wayne said. "They make up the Night World."

"The what?" Zach echoed.

"Night world," Wayne explained carefully. "It's not a place, it's all around you. It has to be kept a secret."

"Then why did you tell me?" Zach asked.

"Have you been listening to me?" Wayne scoffed. "You're a _vampire_, you _belong _in the Night World."

"Then how do you know? You're a human," Zach said looking slightly confused.

"Shh…" Wayne said. "There are two rules in the Night World. One, never fall in love with a human. Two, don't let any human know that the Night World exist. I would be killed if they found out I knew. And so would the Night Person that told me."

"Let me get this straight." Zach no longer sounded confused but very angry. "My parents send you here after eighteen years not giving a damn about all the hell I've been through?"

Wayne nodded. This was exactly what he wanted. For Zach to hate his parents.

"Tell them to go screw themselves, this isn't over," Zach said climbing down the tree. "And Sean, my friend, do not follow me any longer. I don't _need _anyone. If I see you again, I'll kill you."

"Wait!" Wayne said desperately. How was he going to get close to Zach then if he was going to kill him? "Don't you want me to teach you things? Explain things?"

Zach looked like he was weighing the offer.

"You're a human, how would you know anything about a vampire?" Zach asked.

"I'm friend with vampires!" Wayne lied. "I know things like—like you need blood every day. That wood is poison. That—"

Zach silenced him with a hand.

"I'm not one of your vampire friends. Good-bye Sean, I hope I don't have to speak to you again," Zach said.

Wayne glowered after him. He got one thing right. He was _definitely _not one of his friends!

…………………………

_I'm a vampire._

Zach could not believe it. He _was _a vampire. A creature that lived in the night. He belonged in the Night World whatever the hell _that_ was.

And his biological parents didn't give a rat's a about him. And eighteen years later they decide to send someone to be their messenger.

For all Zach cared, they got get screwed. He never needed them, why should he now? He was going to forget everything Sean had said. Because he didn't want to be a vampire. It was a curse. He was going to forget everything that happened between him and Sean.

He had sensed that someone was watching him again. He casually flickered his eyes out the window and saw a dark shadow. So he crept outside and saw the same man again. Go figure.

He had to do something now. He had to find out why the couple living in the same house as he is never told him the truth. That he wasn't their kid.

…………………………

Ella tiredly went back to her room after a glass of water. She was so tired. She opened her mouth to yawn when a hand roughly covered her mouth and pulled her inside a room.

Ella was now wide awake. Oh God, was she being kidnapped? She was lucky she did karate lessons once. She bit the hand hard and stomped on his feet with her heel. Seconds later, her attacker released her.

Ella took a deep breath and whirled around. It was a guy, not bad-looking but too old for her, with dark hair and sideburns.

"Get out of my house!" Ella hissed. "Or I'll scream."

"I need your help!" the man said helplessly. "It's about Zach."

At the mention of his name, Ella felt hot, then cold, then hot again.

"I don't care about him," Ella growled. "Now, GET OUT!"

"I know why he doesn't want to be close to you," the guy was pressing on urgently. "Please, just give me a few minutes of your time."

"Tell me in one sentence why he doesn't want to be close to me and I may listen," Ella said hotly.

"Zach's a vampire," Wayne said.

Ella blinked, absorbed the words, then fainted.


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I've now read 'Soulmate' and 'Huntress.' I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! i have 2 admit Ella in this chapter is realli not quite right. i appologise but i couldn't think of anything else. :(

**Feedback to Reviews: ** yer sorry Becca! I realised wen i was sleepin the other nite that u wer also Polished Gem. sorry! its realli embarrassin. and thanks 4 alwais reviwein!

**Chapter Nine - Confrontation**

Ella felt like someone had whacked a sledgehammer across her head. The pain was unbearable. Slowly, she forced her eyes open. All she saw was a concerned looking stranger.

Suddenly, Ella remembered everything that happened. This guy had _attacked _her in the middle of the night and then told her Zach was a vampire!

"What are you still doing here?" Ella shrieked getting up. It didn't make her look menacing like she hoped since he was about a foot taller than her.

"I…you fainted. I couldn't get you to wake up!" the guy said nervously.

"Get out of my house or I'm going to scream," Ella threatened. She was feeling angry and fearful of the man. And screaming would make her parents come and drive him away.

"You need to talk to Zach for me," the guy pleaded. "Just tell him that Sean said that if Zach didn't trust him, he may die."

"Listen, punk, did you come here for the number for the mental hospital? You told me Zach was a vampire and now you're telling me that Zach will die. What kind of freak are you?" Ella spat disgusted.

She glanced at her clock. 7: 03. It was Monday, a school day, and instead of making sure she looked perfect she was talking to a complete crazy stranger.

"Please, you're like the only person Zach talks too. Can you just tell Zach to meet me outside KFC at 4?" the guy asked.

Ella was losing her patience. This guy had it bad for Zach, even worse than her! She knew she should be feeling scared but she was more angry.

"Four things, buddy. One, Zach talks to everyone _but _me. Two, I don't even know your name. Who do I tell Zach he's meeting? A whacko that attacked me at night? Four, why don't you tell him yourself? And last, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ella yelled.

"My name's Way—Sean. If you promise to talk to Zach for me I'll leave. Zach has this…grudge against me right now. He won't listen to me," Sean pressed.

"Whatever, dude. Just get out. I'll talk to Zach the Man then," Ella said grumpily. Under her breath she muttered, "And I promised myself I would never talk to him again."

"Thanks," Sean said shooting her a grateful smile. "Remember KFC at 4."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ella said waving him off. "Just go away. The window's that way. I mean, you can go downstairs and get busted by my parents if you want."

Sean paled and then nodded. He then climbed through the window. Ella watched him go. _Finally._ As if she was going to break her promise. She wasn't going to talk to Zach. Ever again.

………………………

"Why didn't you guys tell me!" Zach roared at his parents.

It was Monday, a relatively normal day. Or that was what his 'parents' thought. So there were in a huge shock when Zach yelled at them instead of taking a chair at the table for breakfast.

"I…we…the time…" Kevin spluttered looking at Holly. Holly's eyes were brimming with tears and she was gripping fiercely at Kevin's arm.

"We thought if we told you, you'd leave," Holly whispered.

"Yeah and when were you going to tell me? When I'm on my death bed?" Zach sneered.

"No, of course not!" Kevin said widening his eyes. "We were going to tell you very, very soon. I'm not lying."

"Sure," Zach scoffed. "If you had told me earlier than it would've made sense that I was different."

"Different?" Holly echoed.

Zach gulped realising that he let something slip. How was he supposed to tell them he was a vampire?

"How did you find out anyway?" Kevin asked narrowing his eyes.

Zach considered if he should tell them a stranger told him. _Oh yeah, _a sarcastic voice inside Zach's head said. _And tell them you believe what Sean told you, you were a vampire._

"None of your business," Zach said evenly.

"We raised you! We are you parents! You should show us some respect!" Kevin yelled, his voice rising.

"Kevin, don't," Holly whimpered.

"And I had the right to know that I was adopted!" Zach yelled back angrily. "I don't belong in this family and I never will!"

Zach grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He had to get out of this place. It was driving him insane.

"Zach, don't go!" Holly yelled sounding horrified.

Zach ignored them and got into his car. Then he sped off.

………………………………

"I guess this makes my job easier," Ella smiled to herself.

It was recess and she still hadn't seen Zach. At least she could tell Sean that Zach wasn't at school.

But still, something was nagging her. Why would Zach skip school? She knew his parents wouldn't allow it. His parents were the sort of people that did everything right.

Ella nibbled on her lower lip. Was Zach okay?

……………………………

Rocky was in a terribly pissed mood. He had not fed the entire day and he couldn't find a human that wasn't accompanied by someone else.

Rocky thought he heard someone shuffling behind him. Rocky slowly moved on forward, listening hard. Yep, someone was following him.

Rocky turned and looked around. He was in an alley where there were many boxes. No doubt his follower was behind one of those.

He walked on searching. He knew he could take on anything. He was the best vampire in Sydney.

He could here a heartbeat getting louder and louder. And blood, delicious blood, was pumping through their body. Rocky etched closer knowing that the person was behind the box.

Rocky quickly grabbed the box in two hands and threw it to the side. And that was when he saw her.

It was a lady, looking almost forty, but still quite pretty. She was slim with auburn hair and large emerald eyes. She looked tired and had a few greys in her hair.

Her eyes were large with shock when he threw the box away but now they were pooling with tears.

"What do you want?" Rocky growled. He could tell she was human but somehow she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Oh, God," she gasped getting up. She placed a hand over her heart. The tears were streaming down her cheeks now, leapfrogging one after another.

Rocky raised his eyebrows. He knew he wasn't bad looking so he didn't know why this lady was bawling?

"It was nice meeting you," Rocky said and then grabbed her shoulders.

As he was about to bite her neck, she screamed no, and stabbed him in the hand with a pencil.

Rocky released her in shock and pain. How did she know that wood would hurt him? Oh no, that meant she was just a vampire hunter trying to con him. Crap.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid vampire hunter," Rocky growled. He lunged at her but she held up the pencil.

"Touch me and this will hurt more," she said evenly although she was still crying.

Rocky smirked but didn't move. And her tears were still pissing him off. All the vampire hunters that tried to kill him didn't cry. Rocky looked behind him. And this vampire hunter didn't seem to have back-up.

"Why are you crying? It's because you have to kill a good-looking fella like me, isn't it?" Rocky smirked.

"God, don't you remember me?" she breathed.

What was she on about now? Why would he remember an old chick like her?

"Sorry love but I don't make friends with…vermin," he shot back at her. "If you want to kill me, do it already."

"Tony, it's _me_. Edith!" the lady cried.

Rocky blinked. He hadn't heard of that name for so long. _Tony_. That was who he used to be. A stupid freak who was always in the shadows. Someone that he wanted to forget and now this stupid 'Edith' had just reminded him. Who on earth was Edith!

"I don't know any Edith," Rocky snarled. "And don't you _ever _call me Tony again!"

Edith's whole body was trembling now. She looked like she was going to collapse.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Edith, we use to go to the same school together. We grew up together, we hunted together," she sobbed.

Rocky couldn't help but search his mind for someone called Edith. And that's when he remembered. _Edith_. His girlfriend. She was the most beautiful girl and she was interested in him. But most importantly because of her, she made him Rocky.

Rocky grinned although it felt pained. It was so hard to look at her when those old feelings rose again. If his maths were correct, she would be thirty-seven. And she still looked stunning.

"I didn't thank you, Edith for making me who I am now. If I hadn't listened to you, I'd still be Tony—a complete nobody," Rocky said.

"No!" Edith yelled. "You weren't a nobody! You were the nicest, sweetest boy I ever met. God, Tony, why are you _killing _people?"

"Don't call me Tony!" Rocky growled.

"So you're a vampire now? You go and _kill _people for their blood?" Edith screeched incredulously.

Edith may have been the sexiest chick alive, and still is, but she was more annoying than she was eighteen years ago.

"It's the only way I survive, sweetcheeks. What? Do you want me to die?" Rocky asked trying to control his anger.

"Of course not!" Edith gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Don't lie, Edith. You left me there that night. The stupid house was falling apart and you run off _with a God damned baby!_ What about me? You didn't give a rat's a if I survived or not. And I was dying in there. The only reason I'm alive right now is because of a vampire not because of you," Rocky snarled.

His anger was now released. He remembered that night now. He had thought Edith loved him but she had ran off with a baby. She didn't even look back to see if he was okay or not. She didn't care. And she didn't care now.

He knew those tears trailing down her cheeks were fake. She probably wanted to con him to trust her again so she could kill him.

"It's not like that!" she protested. "The baby was Carter. I had to kill him. It was my orders!"

"Uh huh," Rocky said dully. "If you left Carter there he would've died. Do you think a baby would survive when I couldn't? I was trapped under all the rubble!"

"If I had left Carter there, his parents would've saved him," Edith pressed on. "God, do you know how much pain I've gone through not knowing if you were alive or not?"

Rocky gave her a disbelieving look. He had thought for the first few years of his vampire life if Edith cared about him or not. He then realised she didn't. She would've dragged him under the debris and she would've searched for him. And now eighteen years later, she decides to look for him? There was something not quite right about that…

"What do you want?" Rocky growled baring his teeth. "Do you want me to turn myself in? Why are you here?"

"I just want to see you again!" Edith yelled. She was bawling now and Rocky tried not to think of the way his insides twisted. "I miss you, Tony!"

"DON'T CALL ME TONY!" Rocky roared. He _hated _that name. When he was Tony he feared everybody, now that he was Rocky it was the other way around.

Edith flinched and then sadly shook her head. Her red hair circled her shoulders and Rocky recalled how soft it was.

"Don't lie, Edith," Rocky said in a low voice. "You didn't come here to see me. If you did, you would've came eighteen years ago. So come on! Try and kill me! Lets see who wins: A human or a vampire."

Edith had her arms wrapped tightly around her and she was rocking back and forth. Rocky waited for her to move but she never did. He knew he shouldn't come any closer, since she had wood.

"What are you waiting for?" Rocky snapped.

"Don't you get it?" Edith asked raising her red-rimmed eyes at him. "I _can't _kill you. I could never hurt you."

"Then you failed," Rocky stated simply. "You had hurt me eighteen years ago when you didn't bother to save me. So come and fight me now."

Edith once again shook her head. She also looked like she was hyperventilating.

"I'm gonna kill you, Edith," Rocky said in a low voice. "You should make an attempt to defend yourself."

He didn't want to kill Edith. After all, even though she didn't care about him, she did make him Rocky. But if he didn't get rid of Edith soon, he was going to be her slave again. Like Tony was.

"Then kill me, Tony. Only one of us can win. We belong in two different places now. I can't kill you so I guess you have to kill me," Edith said. She may have been crying before but now her voice was even.

Rocky paused for a moment; memorising every detail of her face. Then he lunged.


	10. Memories Long Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Night World creation or any of its rules (soulmate principle, black irises, etc.). I do not own any of the characters in this story if they had appeared in the books. I've now read the second last book, I forgot its name but I think it's 'Black Dawn'? But anyway, I only have one book to go. :D I am only borrowing the creation of 'The Night World' from L.J. Smith and making a story of my own.

**Summary: **It was the night before the biggest wedding of the year. It was the wedding between Samuel Folan and Evangeline Yerken, two of the main descendants of the Maya. They had already had a son, Carter, who was three months old. But then fate turned. Vampire hunters charged in and started attacking. Many were wounded including Samuel's father, Xavier. Evangeline lost grip on her son and the vampire hunters took him. After a few minutes, the vampire hunters were satisfied and left. Samuel and Evangeline were two of the few that survived. As Samuel was the eldest Folan son, he was then the head of the family. Years after the tragedy, Samuel and Evangeline tried having another son to replace the one they lost but they had twin daughters and another daughter. But then another vampire hunter had gashed Samuel and now he is going to die. He can't pass his title back to his daughters as they hadn't married. Evangeline is trying to make her daughters marry or find out if somehow Carter had survived. If she doesn't succeed in one of the two, the title would be given to Samuel's younger brother, Alfonso. The vampire hunter that took Carter couldn't kill such an innocent baby so she put him up for adoption. He was then adopted by the Dereks and was then named Zach…

**Author's Note: **Sorry the summary was so long! I now know what 'Circle Twilight' and 'Circle Midnight' are thanks to people that have explained it to me:D:D I'm so happy you guys did; I felt really stupid when I asked. But thanks!

**Feedback to Reviews: **I want to thank Natalie, cursedgirl, anon mwth06 for giving up their time to write a review/comment and answering what the the two different Twilights were. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had lost my motivation but now I've got some again. Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! I dedicate all these chapters for you people! lots of s2 (that's short for loving, I only realised that the other day!) THANKS SO MUCH! Tiff xoxoxoxo

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A and a C+ the other day! My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I've had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that other subject, which isn't English). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**About This Chapter: **Um…I really don't know if the heading matches the chapter but I couldn't come up with anything else. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter; I enjoyed writing this chapter and it has been ages since I've enjoyed writing:D

**Chapter Ten — Memories Long Forgotten**

Edith willed herself to stay in control. It hurt that Tony didn't care about her anymore but it would hurt a whole deal more if she killed him. It wasn't like he chose to be a vampire, right?

Everything turned to slow motion. Edith watched as Tony's face went from neutral into rage. Edith watched as he moved one leg in front of the other to race towards her. Edith watched as he bought up two hands in front of her face.

She felt him wrap them around her neck. He may still only be nineteen but he was still a whole heck taller than her.

Then time stopped. Edith's hands were hanging loosely at her sides, the wood fallen onto the floor. Tony's bright hazel eyes locked with hers as his cold hands tightened around her neck.

Edith blinked wishing she could wipe out this image. Wished that she could rewind the time back to eighteen years ago. Tony was right. She should've looked after him.

Tears caught on her eyelashes and when she opened her eyes again, tears trailed down her cheek. The air was cold as it slapped her face except for the part where her tears were.

Tony's hazel eyes were full of hatred and rage and it would be the last image Edith saw before she died. She didn't care. She wanted Tony to be the last thing she saw.

She waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing happened. What was going?

Something had changed in Tony's eyes. There was pain and his hands trembled on her neck.

Something in Edith's heart flickered. He still cared! He must!

Tony's hands slowly fell from her neck; grazing her arms lightly. Sending the familiar electricity all over her body. He fell onto his knees.

Edith let out a gasp of shock mixed with happiness and was about to utter his name but then she saw him.

"Vincent?" she whispered numbly.

The gorgeous blonde was standing about a few metres away. He looked slightly smug.

"Hey, beautiful," Vincent said with a smile.

Edith looked back down at Tony and let out a shriek when she saw a stake in the middle of his back.

"Tony!" she cried stepping around him so she could pull it out. From experience, she knew that if the wood stayed longer in his body, he would die.

"I'm…Rocky," Tony uttered weakly. He started spitting out blood.

"What were you thinking?" Edith cried over shoulder to Vincent. She put a steady hand at the top of the stake, about an inch away from his body, ready to pull.

"We had waited for the glory to take out Rocky and finally we have, thanks to you," Vincent said from somewhere behind her.

Tony let out a howl and Edith didn't know whether it was because of the pain of the stake or because of the pain of betrayal.

"No, I didn't know he was here," Edith whispered desperately into Tony's ear. "Now please hold still; I need to get this out!"

"NO!" Tony yelled and then started choking on the thick, maroon liquid coming out of his mouth. "You just want to plunge this into me deeper."

"I don't!" Edith sobbed. "Please Tony. I can't lose you; not like this. I don't want you to die."

"Edith," Vincent said and Edith let out a yelp as she realise he was standing next to her. "I did this for you."

Edith let out a cry of fury and stood up. She then punched him squarely on the side of his head with all the anger she had inside of her. Vincent buckled and Edith knew he was knocked out cold.

She knew he was going to be knocked out. All the anger inside her was so strong she was barely keeping it all together. She wanted Tony to know that she still cared and had always cared.

"Tony," Edith whispered shakily. She put a finger lightly on his chin and slowly turned his head to face her. "Please. Hold still. I need to get this wood out."

"I don't trust you," he gasped and then squeezed his eyes at the pain the wood was causing him.

Edith then did something she never thought she would do again. She kissed him. She never thought she would kiss someone a lot younger than her but it was _Tony_. Also, she never thought she would even _touch _Tony again.

She let all the raw emotions loose in the kiss.

_Edith crying the next day after the wedding realising Tony hadn't returned._

_Edith losing her appetite over the next few years without Tony by her side. She developed anorexia._

_Edith feeling hope as she sees someone that looked like Tony from the back of his head. When they turn, Edith's hopes are crushed as she realise it isn't him._

_Edith on the brink of dying as she doesn't have enough iron in her body from not eating. She goes to hospital. Wayne is extremely pissed off. "Is this what Tony wanted?" Wayne hissed. "For you to throw your life away? There are still millions of vampires out there that we need to kill."_

_Edith reluctantly listening to Wayne's words and starting to eat again._

_Edith deciding to be a vampire hunter again, going out ever fortnight to hunt one down._

_Edith, thirty, giving up hope of Tony. She will never see him again. Edith cries all night._

_Edith still having nightmares of Tony._

_Edith collapsing when Evangeline said Tony was still alive. She's determined to find him._

_Edith moves to Sydney. Meets the snobby vampire hunters. Except Vincent, who told her Tony was now called Rocky._

_Edith finding Tony. This long. Finally. Still as gorgeous as he was. Happiness. Relief._

_Tony rebelling and not wanting her back in his life. Sorrow, anger, confusion._

_Vincent throwing a stake into Tony. White-hot rage. Want to kill. Fear for Tony._

And then Edith had Tony's memories pour into her.

_Shocked and unloved as Tony watches Edith run out the fallen building with a baby. Not going to survive…Blacks out._

_Wakes up to see pale vampires licking their lips in front of him. Terrified. One grabs him and Tony screams as the vampire bit into his neck._

_Samuel and Evangeline looking bitter and murderous as Tony regains consciousness again. "Where is our son?" Samuel asked coldly as Evangeline burst into tears. "I don't know," Tony croaked. He flinches as Samuel grabs him by the shirt. "You tell me where my son is or I'll get this stake and put it right in your heart. You are now a vampire and vampires don't regenerate," Samuel hissed. "I don't know!" Tony repeated and to his horror he started to cry. He couldn't take it anymore. Edith just left him to these vampire hunters to kill him. But worse _he _was now a vampire. He loathe vampires but now he was one. "Just let him go," Evangeline whispered tugging at Samuel's sleeve. "He's just a kid. He doesn't know anything." Samuel, his lips in a tight line, order his servants to throw Tony out. Tony is the dumped in the streets._

_Tony looking around his surroundings not knowing where he was. He then slowly stagger his way back to Edith's house when he finds out he's in the outback._

_Reaches Edith's place after months. Deserted. No note. Nothing. Edith's gone. Just left him._

_Tony had never been angrier. Decides to change his life. Changes to Rocky; a bad a that takes no sht from people._

_Next decade hungrily and eagerly killing people for their blood. Not caring if vermin thought it was strange people keep dying. Leaving a mark after each victim. An R seared on the victim's forehead to know it was _him _that did all this._

_Deciding to settle at Sydney but still moving around at times so the vampire hunters couldn't catch him._

_A strange lady crying when she saw him. Tell him he's Edith. Tony's mind is blank. Who? Then it all came back to him._

_Hands around Edith's neck. Tempted to kill. Ready. Then a sharp sting at his back. The sting spreads through his whole body._

_Realises it was Vincent; the top vampire hunter in Sydney. Furious. Want to kill but too weak…_

_Edith saying she would help him. No. Can't trust. Not like last time. Can't be weak._

As breathing became an issue, Edith pulled back gasping for air. Her face was wet from all the tears.

My, God. All the horror Tony went through after that night, Edith couldn't imagine how _anyone _could survive it. She felt his isolation, his loneliness.

"Tony," she begged again. "You saw how I felt. Trust me."

Tony didn't do anything except a little groan. At least he didn't protest this time.

She put her hand on the stake and took a deep breath. If she pulled slowly, it may be too late even though it would be less painful. If she pulled fast, the pain will be destructible but it will end quickly. She pulled as fast and as hard as she could.

Tony's scream was deafening and Edith winced.

"Almost," she whispered urgently. "I can almost see the tip."

Tony was shaking and Edith wanted to hug him to give him reassurance more than anything but she resisted. She had to get the stake out first.

She took a deep breath and pulled again. To her relief, the stake came out. Tony collapsed onto the concrete.

"Tony," Edith said shaking his shoulders lightly. She was terrified that the wood had reached his heart in time. "Please, wake up."

Tony slowly raised his head. His eyes looked almost lifeless and it scared her.

"I did love you," he croaked and she saw his eye stutter.

"NO!" she screamed. She went down on her knees and cradled his head in her arms. "Don't die on me, Tony. I can't lose you again."

Tony's body was unresponsive. He felt cold and his eyes were closed. Edith never thought she could look so tan but next to Tony's almost translucent skin, she looked like burnt toast.

Edith rocked his head muttering nonsense. He couldn't die on her. No way. She kept her eyes closed scared that if she opened them, he would already have shrivelled.

Suddenly she felt him stir and she opened her eyes excitedly. Yes! There was colour returning to his face.

"Tony," she sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Let go," he said weakly. "I am still sore."

She did and watched happily as he slowly stood up.

"Tony—," she started but he cut her off.

"I know you probably think you saved my life but you didn't. You have made it worse again for coming back in my life. I may still be 'Tony' to you but the truth is I'm Rocky," Tony said coldly.

Edith felt the tears start up again and wanted to say something but Vincent was stirring.

"Don't bother finding me again," Tony said eyeing Vincent who was groaning.

"Wait!" Edith called as Tony started to walk away.

Tony turned and fixed her with an icy stare.

"Tony loved you like nothing else in this world. But I'm now Rocky. Rocky has no feelings."

Edith watched heartbroken as Tony sped off. This wasn't how the reunion was supposed to go.

"Is he dead now?" Vincent croaked from below her.

Edith gave him a look of pure disgust before walking off herself.


End file.
